This invention generally relates to system and device for mounting a sensor. More particularly, this invention relates to a system and device form mounting a sensor in a desired position without tools.
A sensor assembly typically includes a head or other surface that is aligned with a structure such as a magnet in the case of a magnetic field sensor to provide the desired measurement. To provide and maintain the desired alignment, the sensor assembly is typically secured to a fixed structure. In an anti-lock braking system, a sensor is attached to a fixed structure proximate a toothed ferrous material or magnet. A Hall Effect sensor is then utilized to measure changes in the magnetic field that are in turn indicative of wheel rotation. The sensor is typically partially inserted into a fixed structure such as a bearing block with a mounting clip including an opening for a threaded fastener. The threaded insert extends through an opening in the mounting clip and is threaded into a blind hole machined into the bearing block. Disadvantageously, such a configuration does not provide an indication of proper alignment, and is subject to loosening during operation. Further, the use of one threaded fastener generates a non-uniform biasing or securing force that is susceptible to contaminant intrusion.
Accordingly, it is desirable to design and develop a sensor assembly and mounting configuration that provides uniform securing forces and that provides both a physical and visual indication of proper alignment.